


Professor Riddle

by boaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, One Shot, Severus is 18, Smut, Tom Riddle is DADA teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaru/pseuds/boaru
Summary: Obviously, he had noted the new DADA professor’s behavior. Severus was always on alert for things happening around him and there was no way he wouldn’t had notice that the man devoted some especial attention towards him. It was quite amusing how his eyes seemed to be glued in Severus every time they were in the same room or how he would always find a way to touch him.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Professor Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> This 5k+ words little flower had been blossoming in my head for far too much time and I am really glad that it's finally out, though it turned out a bit longer than what I've hoped for and I wasn't able to post when I've planned (didn't think that I would have such a hard time writing smut)
> 
> Also, I must reinforce that this work contain sex scene between a professor and a student (though Severus is already a legal adult both by magical and muggle laws). If this is not your cup of tea, please, do not read

“Hey, Sev! Guess you’re really professor Riddle’s favorite, hm?” Avery said low enough to only his friend hear it and amusement was clearly in his voice “It must be the tenth time that he came here just to check you out. You’re so lucky.”

"And I guess that you were hit really hard in the head with a  bludger last game,” Severus replied with grunt. “Professor Riddle is not checking me out. He is checking my hands movement and pronunciation.” He added but discreetly looked in the direction of said professor just to found out that even from afar the man eyes was on him.

Obviously, he had noted the new DADA professor’s behavior. Severus was always on alert for things happening around him and there was no way he wouldn’t had notice that the man devoted some especial attention towards him. It was quite amusing how his eyes seemed to be glued in Severus every time they were in the same room or how he would always find a way to touch him.

Every time he remembered those moments, Severus felt a pleasant shiver over his whole body and heat pooling down in his belly. He was a top student and received constant praise from his teachers, but Riddle was... different. He seemed like the kind of person who wasn’t easily impressed, not to mention the he wasn’t open to let people get close, not even his colleagues.

A good amount of Hogwarts students would try everything they could to receive a scrap of Riddle’s attention without success. And to think that him, Severus Snape – of all the people – managed to grab the professor's interest... And he knew very well that Riddle interest went far past academics, if the desire that could be seen burning in his eyes said anything.

Though Severus couldn’t place what the professor had seen in him, he wouldn’t stop himself from reveling in the attention. He wouldn’t be so ingenuous as to think about romance. As far as he knew, the man could just want someone to play with and satisfy his needs. Well, Severus had his own needs too and, as it seems, he wouldn’t be getting laid any time soon – since people his age would just find him ugly and greasy.

And thinking about their age difference and position as professor and student, Severus concluded that those didn’t bother him, on the contrary, it flattered him, made him feel special and gave him a huge sensation of power. Power which, if well used, could guarantee him some benefits. So, he would take as much advantage of the situation as he could. He would make professor Riddle want him so much that he would do anything to have him.

“Class dismissed.” The professor said after some more time had passed. “Do not forget that we’ll have tutoring session after dinner. Those who have the interested, please, sign your name over here,” he added signaling a piece of parchment and quill that sat at his table.

Severus was among the few who went to sign the list. As much as he knew that it was an extra opportunity to lust after the professor – and being lusted after – he really appreciated the tutoring time. N.E.W.T.s were around the corner and any study time was precious. Not only this but Riddle would always show them things that weren’t part of the curriculum, things that Severus wouldn’t even find in the books that were in the library. That man was as intelligent as he was handsome and he always made the time spent in the classroom enjoyable. So, Severus made sure to be present in every single meeting.

He rapidly scribbled his name down and was about to turn to leave when the professor’s voice detained him.

“You know, Mr. Snape, I feel so lucky to have such a brilliant and dedicate student such as yourself.” For a moment, Severus thought he was about to step closer but, once the man didn’t move, Severus dismissed the thought. “How I wish that there were more people like you.”

Feeling his ego bust with the praise, Severus opened a small smile. “I don’t think Hogwarts would be able to put up with more than one Severus Snape, professor. One is already a lot.”

“It surely is.” Riddle said, staring at him intently.

The silence that followed was so dense as the tension that started to build amidst them while they stared at each other. Severus did not know what could happen if he remained there, so he decided that the best, for the moment, was to go. He averted his gaze first and stepped back to put more distance between the professor and himself. Severus noticed with satisfaction that the man seemed disappointed. As much as he appreciated very much the idea of seducing his professor, his next class would start any minute and he had a reputation as one of the best students to keep.

Though it didn't mean that he would go without some tease.

“I can't wait for our meet tonight, professor.” Severus said biting his lower lip and staring the professor right in the eyes for a moment to drop his gaze deliberately to the other’s lips. Riddle’s expression had not changed but Severus could notice how his eyes had intensified. Suddenly, Riddle's posture relaxed completely, as if nothing had happened.

“I cannot wait to see you later too, Sev,” he replied then, winking to him.

Severus felt his entire face get warm and was sure that some redness could be perceived in his cheeks. Using such a nickname felt so intimate. His former friend Lily and his mother used it in affectionate way and the ones like Avery would use it to tease him, but the way Riddle said brough butterflies to his stomach. Before he could embarrass himself further, he hastily gathered his belongings, murmured a “See you later, professor” and practically flew through the door.

“Dammit! This man will be the death of me,” he thought out loud without knowing that said man was thinking the same thing about him.

....................

The rest of the day passed in a blur and when Severus realized, it was already dinner time. He wasted no time and inhaled his food while ignoring the malicious stares and smirks that Avery threw in his way. The other boy knew or, at least suspected, why he was in such a hurry but hadn’t commented anything about it, for which Severus was glad. He himself did not understand his restlessness for something as ordinary as  an extra class. It wasn’t like something else was to happen

When he finished his meal, he realized that his haste was for nothing – since he still had to wait for the professor and remaining students to finish too. To kill time, he decided to wander through the castle but got bored very quickly and headed to the classroom to wait there, since he knew it was kept unlocked. By the time his colleagues started to pour in, he was almost dosing off over a book he was reading. 

Class turned out to be a complete hell to Severus, since Riddle was even more tactile than in the morning and it was driving Severus crazy – as if he hasn’t been so worked up already because of their exchange early. 

So, Riddle would touch his back or his nape in every opportunity he had, the worst moment being when he placed himself behind Severus’s back and grabbed his arm to demonstrate the correct instance to execute the spell they were working on. He wasn’t touching Severus other than his arm, but Severus could feel the man’s body heat and it did nothing to keep his cool. Severus did all he could to not shiver and had to use his robes to hide the bulge that formed in his pants afterwards. The young man did not know if wanted to kill the professor or ride him dry. Probably both. Though he was very pleased to see that the professor wasn’t unaffected by his own actions, judging by the way he swallowed hard and loosened his own tie.

The incident seemed to make Riddle realize that his behavior was being far from appropriate and started to avoid getting too closer to Severus. The boy, noticing the change, felt disappointment hit him and stayed moody for the remaining of the class. When the professor wrapped it up, Severus scurried to the door but was deterred by the man's voice when he was halfway there.

“Severus, can you stay behind for a bit and help righting the room?”

“Sure.” He murmured, setting his things down the closest table while his colleagues walked out sending envious glances his way. He heard one or two girls offering to help too, but they were promptly rejected and dismissed, much to Severus’s amusement.

When the last student crossed the door and Riddle closed it behind them, Severus was already in action, reorganizing desks that were pushed aside to make room for the practical exercises. He  noticed by the corner of his eyes that the professor had directed himself to his own desk and was standing there, hips leaned against the wood surface and watching him.

Though finding it a bit unnerving,  Severus felt anticipation  creeping inside him and waited. Riddle had him trapped inside an  isolate room at his mercy and could do to him whatever  he wanted to – which was exactly what Severus  hoped for – but time that seemed like an eternity passed  before Riddle moved.

Severus had almost finished putting everything in his due place, and was returning some books to its shelves when he felt the man’s presence behind him. They weren't quite touching, but Severus knew that if he took half a step back it would happen. For a moment nothing happened and Severus acted as if he hadn't had the man almost glued to his back and continued to put the books away. When the last book was placed, he could feel the other's hands find its way around his middle and startled. There was barely a moment of hesitation and he was pulled flush against the man's front

“Severus,” he breathed, nose buried into Severus's hair. “I can no longer control myself. You're far too enticing.” He lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly over Severus's nape, who in turn shivered. “I want you so bad.” He pressed Severus even closer, making the teen whimper and drop his head against his shoulder.

“Have me then, professor.”

It was enough to make the professor snap completely and in a second he had rotated Severus and, before the he could even react, kissed him fiercely. Severus, as inexperienced as he was, was happy to let the man lead and gave his best to keep up with him. He could feel his whole body warming like it was set on fire and the sensation was too good to be ignored. It got worse when he felt the professor’s both hands descending his torso and coming to a stop in his ass and grab a handful.

Deciding that he needed even more contact, Riddle pushed his hips forward making both of them moan at the friction that it caused. Severus clung to the man’s robe desperately and thought that if Riddle did not stop that, he would come then and there. As if sensing it, Riddle used his hands to surge him up and Severus automatically wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. Walking around blindly, Riddle disentangled himself from their kiss just enough to reach for the floo powder on the mantel. “I’m going to take us somewhere comfortable,” he said and soon they’ve gone through the fireplace, arriving in a dark, but comfy seating room. Severus didn’t have much chance to scan the place for soon they were crossing a door, which led to an even darker bedroom.

Riddle walked straight to the huge bed that sat in middle of the room and deposited Severus there. He climbed on it too, staying in his hands and knees and hovering over Severus. He reached a hand and gently cupped Severus chin, his thumbs caressing the area beneath his eyes and tracing his lips. Severus looked up searching the man face and what he found there took his breath away. Seeing such a reverence and want in an expression directed to him was something that he wasn’t accustomed and he didn’t think he deserved.

Riddle leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before rising just enough to look him in the eyes. “You deserve the whole world and more, my Little Snake,” he said and Severus didn’t know if the man was using Legilimency with him or if it was his emotions that was so easy to read, but that did not matter. What really did matter was that this man – desired by whole castle – desired only him, and there was no way that Severus would let his low self-esteem screw this moment. He lifted his head so his lips could meet the man’s one with as much passion as he managed apply.

They kissed until Riddle’s hands set to work on unbuttoning Severus’s shirt. Riddle’s lips abandoned Severus’s in favor of trailing after his hands, kissing and sucking every bit of skin that was being reveled. When he reached the last button, he helped Severus take the shirt off and threw it away, starting to work on his belt and pants, that soon enough followed the shirt. When Severus was only in his briefs, Riddle stood out of the bed and stepped away, looking down at Severus laying form. Severus felt much too exposed for his liking, but before he could complain at the unfairness, the man started to slowly strip, not taking his eyes off Severus until the last piece of cloth was on the ground.

Severus let his eyes roam up and down the other’s naked body and when he reached to his cock, he gulped visibly making the man smirk. Unsureness and excitement were mixing together inside him. Either way, he raised his left arm calling for Riddle, which was promptly complied. As much as the man wished to tease Severus, the desire burning inside him was too much for remaining unattended, so he walked the distance that separated him from the bed and took hold of the younger’s hands, bring it to his lips and kissing it sensually all the way from his fingers to his shoulders.

Riddle climbed back the bed and draped himself over Severus being mindful of not crush him and kissed him again, hands exploring his entire body, pinching hardening nipples, caressing skin and coming to a stop at the waistband of his underwear. “Did you ever have had sex, Severus?” The man asked when they broke the kiss.

Severus had difficulty to process what he was being asked, since all the kissing and touching were letting him with a foggy mind. “Hm... no. But one can learn just by listen and the boys at my year talk about this a lot,” he said almost defensively.

“I sure you are very capable of that, my dear,” Riddle said in a placating tone. “But sometimes, there are situations that no amount of theory can prepare us for its practice. So, I want you to listen intently to what I’m going to say and if you ever feel the need for me to stop, I’ll do it, ok?” The boy nodded mutely and Riddle reached for something in a drawer in his bedside table. Getting on in his knees, he held up a small bottle. “This bottle contain lube. It will facilitate penetration, so both of us can enjoy it.” Severus felt his face heating up at the insinuation of what they would be doing but nodded to show that he understood. Despite his embarrassment, what he wanted the most at that moment was for the man to take him until they both collapsed in the mattress. “I’m going to  lubricate your hole with it using my fingers. It’s that ok?”

“Ok,” Severus replied, deciding for a verbal answer this time.

Satisfied with his answer, Riddle moved to remove Severus underwear and his hardened member popped out making him groan in relieve. “But before we get to that, I want you to relax a bit.” Severus gasped at the suddenly feeling of the other’s hand wrapped around his cock. The professor gave it a few strokes before dipping his head to lick its tip. 

Taken by surprise again, Severus hastily gripped at the bed sheets trying to suppress a moan. Riddle licked from the top to the base, sucking every leaped vein. He gave some attention to his balls also, scraping each softly with his teeth and making Severus’ toes curl. He returned to the very top only to took him fully. Severus threw his head back against the pillows and his hands automatically shoot to Riddle’s head, grasping his locks. As the professor bobbed his head up and down sucking him hard, Severus thought that if it was possible for someone to die from pleasure, it would happen to him very soon.

As much as he wanted to prolong the moment, Severus felt climax fast approaching and tried to warn the other, but Riddle was too immersed in his currently task to notice. Severus decided to try again and gave tentative tugs at the man’s hair, successfully managing to attract Riddle’s attention.

“I’m... I...” He was unable to finish, but Riddle seemed to understand what he meant and, instead of stopping, he’d intensified actions and, soon enough, Severus came violently into his mouth. All Severus past experiences of pleasuring himself could not even compare with what he felt in this moment, the wave of pleasure that hit him put his whole body in such an ecstasy that he felt like he was touching the sky without leaving the ground. As the effects of the orgasm weared off, Severus felt embarrassment for not being able to last long, but Riddle didn’t seem disappointed at all. Instead, he looked very pleased and Severus concluded that the man did not mind.

Under the watchful gaze of Severus, the professor reached again for the bottle of lube, opening it and pouring a generous amount in his fingers. He turned to Severus and spread his thighs wide using his unoccupied hand. “Severus, darling, I am going to insert one finger now, ok?” He informed and waited for the affirmative answer to get into action. He first circled Severus entrance and then inserted his index finger bit by bit, and looked up to observe Severus’ reaction. He noticed the expression of discomfort in Severus’s face, eyes closed and furrowed brow, and stopped his advancing finger. With his other hand he caressed Severus’s thighs and deposited a kiss there. He smiled softly when Severus opened his eyes and looked at him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes... just a bit of discomfort.”

“Ok, if you feel any pain, let me know,” he said and resumed preparing Severus. He went on at a slow pace and when the finger was all the way in, he started to slip it in and out to loosen the tight muscle. When he was sure that Severus was loose enough, and after warning the younger, he inserted a second finger. This time Severus hissed and grabbed the bed sheets with such a force that his knuckles went white. Riddle stopped again and took hold of Severus’ cock, stroking it steadily. This worked to distract Severus and soon his soft moans were filling the room.

With the distraction, Severus was more relaxed to receive the second finger again and soon both fingers were slipping inside of him with some ease. A third finger came and it eventually worked its way in. Riddle let go of Severus’ cock to focus on thrusting his fingers in and out of him. When he no longer found resistance, he set a smooth pace and dedicated some attention to his own neglected cock, stroking himself in the same rhythm. By the time he deemed himself and Severus ready, Severus was panting hard and looking so aroused that he might’ve come by his fingers alone.

He removed his fingers and Severus immediately protested. “Don’t you worry, dear. You’re going to get something way better than my fingers, I promise,” Riddle said fishing the lube again and coating his cock with it. He then moved to grab a pillow at the headboard and helped Severus maneuver himself so he was laying over the pillow. Having better access now, Riddle positioned his member against Severus entrance. “Love, I am going to put my cock in now. It may hurt a bit in the begin but it'll get better, ok?” Severus nodded without any uncertainty. So far, the professor has been treating him with care and made him feel so good. It was enough to erase any dubious thought he could have had about having Riddle inside him. 

So, Riddle started to push in slowly. Soon Severus discovered that Riddle’s finger could not even begin to compare to his cock, but he did not want to ask the other to stop so he braced himself and endured the pain the best he could. He tried to hide his discomfort from the man by turning his face away but Riddle was watching his every move and stopped pushing. “Severus, is ok if you want stop. We can try again in another-”

“No!” Severus cut him and moved his legs, wrapping them around Riddle’s thighs when he felt the man starting to recede. “I can- I  _ want _ to do it, professor,” he said with a determinate expression.

Riddle smiled at him and reach a hand down to cup Severus’ face. “Call me Tom. There is no need for such formality between us anymore.”

“Ok...Tom,” was the tentative answer. “I want to do it, Tom. So, please, keep going.”

After the request, Tom went on pushing in again as careful as he could to lessen Severus’ pain. When he was able to fill Severus’ completely, he stopped to give him time to accustom with his size. He was having a hard time himself because Severus’ felt so delicious tight around him that it was taking all his will to not come immediately. He looked down at Severus’ and noticed that he seemed more at ease.

“You can move, now.” It was all he needed to hear to get into action. At first, he set a slow pace, very much like he did while preparing him and when he perceived that Severus was starting to enjoy, he increased the speed of his thrusts. Supporting himself in one hand, he used the other to unhook one of Severus legs that were still around him and lift it up, the new angle helping him to go deeper and hit a spot inside Severus’ that made him see stars. He repeated it several times and Severus barely could hold his cries and  moanings . Tom knew that neither of them would last much longer so he grabbed Severus’ cock, squeezing and stroking it hard without decreasing the rhythm of his pounding into him.

It didn’t take long for Severus to come in the second time in the night, his body convulsing intensely, panting hard and cum pouring over his belly. For Tom, it took a couple more of thrust to reach his own pleasure, filling Severus' inside with his semen. He only had enough strength to carefully pull out of Severus before collapsing beside him in the bed.

They’d stood there, staring at the ceiling and waitin their breathing to even out. Tom, the first to recover, waved a hand out to clean them with a wordless and wandless spell and pulled Severus over his chest and started caressing his back. Tom knew that he was indulging himself too much and that Severus should go back to his own dorm room to avoid problems, but he doubted that Severus was in condition of walking all the way to the dorms tonight. So, instead of send him away, he just snuggled him close and with another wave, a blanket appeared over them. When he was almost sure Severus was far gone, the other’s sleepy voice sounded in the quiet room.

“Your extra classes are the best, Tom.”

Tom chuckled and both him and Severus drifted away into sleep.

....................

Severus and Riddle kept seeing each other almost every night. Even without having tutoring as excuse, Severus would sneak to Riddle’s office, from where he could get to the professor’s private quarters. Sometimes he would stay the night and other times he would be just long enough so they could spend some time talking, kissing or just snuggling against each other. Either way, they managed to go unnoticed so far – or so they thought. Severus was sure that his schoolmates would pay him no mind, since they never did. But he was wrong, because someone was paying close attention to his every moves.

The night before the N.E.W.T.s application, Severus headed to the professor’s office with lazy steps. He was being so busy lately with his studies that they had barely met the past week, so he was looking forward to spend all night relaxing with the man before doing the exams. He knocked on the door when he got there and waited for the handsome face of his lover to greet him. But what greeted him instead, was the aggravated face of professor Dumbledore.

“H-headmaster?” Severus asked nervously. Tom had made clear that he wasn’t very fond of the man and that the feeling was reciprocal. So, for the director to be there, must’ve been for a matter of great importance.

“Mr. Snape. Come in.” the seriousness in the elder's voice brought an uneasy feeling to Severus’s guts and he almost turned to leave, but he knew better than to disobey a professor, least the headmaster of the school himself. Dumbledore stepped away to let he in and waved a hand to a chair, indicating for him to seat. Severus did so and immediately had started looking around trying to locate where Tom could possibly be. “The one you are looking for is no longer here, Mr. Snape.”

Hearing it, Severus stopped dead and looked at the headmaster in the eyes. What the man was saying? Tom wasn’t there? His eyes were very serious and stripped of his usual shining and the sight made Severus uneasiness worse. “W-what?”

The man sighed and lowered himself slowly in a seat across from him. “Severus, my boy, there are behaviors that are not appropriate nor accept from a professor. Those who fail to understand it, have no place in this school.” 

Dread installed itself in the pit of his stomach. “Will he... He is going to be...” He tried asking, but was find hard to form words with his mind filled with fear of what could happen to Tom.

“No charges will be pressed against Mr. Riddle, unless there’s something indicating that it should.” He paused, examining Severus carefully but the boy lowered his eyes and kept staring at his own hands that rested over his thighs, so the headmaster proceeded. “So, before I send you back to your common room, Severus, I need to inquire if you were ever force-”

“No!” Severus interrupted loudly, shaking his head vehemently. “Professor Riddle was always extremely good to me,” he supplemented in a much quieter voice. “He never did anything against my will.”

“Very well, then. Go and get some rest now, Severus. I sure tomorrow will be a busy day,” he said rising from the chair and being followed by the Severus. “And Severus,” he called when the other was already by the door. “I advise you to not try to contact Mr. Riddle again. I do not think he would be a good influence for you.”

Severus said nothing, but nodded anyway and left. He just needed to get into his bedroom as fast as possible. Dashing through corridor and common room, he did not even spare a glance to whoever could be in the way. He knew he must’ve looked like a madman, but he could not care less about anything or anyone. They didn’t care about Severus, why would he care about them? The only one person who cared about him was taken away from him. He could not even say goodbye. All he wanted was scream until his lungs were on fire, and so he did. When he was finally in his room, he pulled the bed curtains closed, set a silencing spell and scream and cried in his pillow until he vented all his frustration and sleep claimed him

....................

Severus finished his N.E.W.T.s with what knew, would be excellent marks. He didn’t even need the letter with the grades to confirm it. But he wasn’t feeling anywhere close to exulting because of this. Instead, he felt dulled, like an abandoned boat being thrown back and forth by the ocean waves. He went back to his room remembering that Tom had promised that once the exams were over, he would take Severus to somewhere nice to celebrate. Now that Tom wasn’t there, Severus didn’t saw any reason for celebration. He decided, then, that the best he could do now was starting to pack. He still had a few days until when they were supposed to leave but he could use the distraction.

He was about to starting to gather his things when he heard a knock in the door. Opening it up, he was face to face with a younger housemate. “This arrived for you,” he said grumpily, thrusting an envelope into Severus hands. He raised a brow and waited for the boy to leave to close the door. The envelope didn’t possess any identification other than his own name, so he ran a scan spell on it just to be sure that there hasn’t any ill intention behind it. Feeling satisfied enough, he broke the seal and took out its content. When he opened the letter, he gasped loudly at recognizing the handwriting and had to seat himself in his bed to read it.

_ My dearest Severus, _

_ It a shame that I cannot be with you to celebrate such an important moment in your life. Sadly, I was forced to leave before having time for as much as a farewell. _

_ But rest assured, my Little Snake, we will be reuniting as soon as you put foot out of Hogwarts and then, there will be nothing that will separate us ever again. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ T.M.R. _

Severus tucked the letter back in and let his body fall, back hitting the mattress. A smile grew in his face while he hugged the envelope to his chest. Happiness washed away all sadness and pain he had been feeling these past days. He got back up feeling very motivate and resumed his packing. Now that he knew that Tom was waiting for him, he could all but hope that time would speed and he could get out of the school and into the arms of the man that he loved and be happy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/BoAru8) or [tumblr](https://boarudreamland.tumblr.com/) (where you can see my update schedule and the cover of this fic).  
> Thank you very much for you reading and see you next weekend with Let in update.


End file.
